Kathryn Janeway
Kathryn Janeway was a 24th century Starfleet officer, most noted for her service as captain of the starship [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. She became the first Federation captain to successfully traverse the Delta Quadrant, encountering dozens of new planets and civilizations over the course of seven years. While there, she and her crew also survived numerous encounters with the Borg. Personal Life Janeway was born on May 20 in Bloomington, Indiana, on Earth. :According to an okudagram shown in "The Killing Game, Part I", she was born in 2344, however, as this would mean she was only 27 in 2371 when she took command of the USS Voyager, it is not recognized by most fans. Her father was a Starfleet admiral, and she had one sibling, a sister. (VOY: "Coda") (VOY: "The Killing Game") :According to Jeri Taylor's book ''Pathways, Janeway's sister is named Phoebe.'' Kathryn grew up on the plains surrounding her grandfather's farm in Indiana. (VOY: "Macrocosm") When she was six years old, she once watched a bolt of lightning split an oak tree in her grandfather's yard; one she had climbed in just a few hours before. Many years later she would recall that there was no anomaly scarier than a thunderstorm on the plains, especially at such a young age. (VOY: "Shattered") One of her favorite food dishes, Welsh rabbit, was something she would always enjoy while at her grandfather's. (VOY: "Death Wish") Janeway took ballet lessons in her youth. Also, while she was six years old, she learned the dance of the "Dying Swan", the hit of the "Beginning Ballet" class. She would recreate the performance in 2373, during Talent Night, aboard Voyager. (VOY: "Coda") At the age of nine she and her father hiked the northern rim of the Grand Canyon. She found "the biggest ditch on Earth", as her father used to call it, too dusty and would always prefer farm country. (VOY: "Imperfection") When Janeway was twelve years old, she walked home in a thunderstorm over seven kilometers because she lost a tennis match. (VOY: "Deadlock") In 2373, after 19 years, Janeway decided to take tennis up again, having not played since high school. (VOY: "Future's End, Part I) Janeway is also experienced with pool. (VOY: "The Cloud") During her lifetime, Janeway had studied chromolinguistics, American Sign Language, and the gestural idioms of the Leyron. (VOY: "Macrocosm") Career Early Career Janeway's first Starfleet posting was aboard the [[USS Al-Batani|USS Al-Batani]], under the command of Captain Owen Paris. She would serve as the science officer during the ship's participation in the Arias Expedition. (VOY: "Caretaker", "Live Fast and Prosper") During her posting aboard the Al-Batani, she knocked out power to six decks by misaligning the ship's positronic relays. (VOY: "Shattered") :Neelix indicated in "Live Fast and Prosper" that she had served on the ''Al-Batani prior to captaining Voyager, but it was later clarified in "Shattered" that the Al-Batani was her first ship assignment. While she held the rank of Lieutenant, she was the member of an away team defending a Federation outpost from Cardassians during a border conflict. They ended up cut off in a three day long firefight with the Cardassians. One night during a break in the fighting her commanding officer ordered her and an ensign to crawl out into the brush and save a wounded Cardassian solider. At the time she thought her commander crazy, but in retrospect saving that man's life was one of her proudest moments. In the end her away team secured the outpost and all members were decorated by Starfleet Command. (VOY: "Prey") :The time and nature of this battle implies it was part of the Cardassian wars. Janeway first met Tuvok in 2363, soon after her first command. Janeway would be dressed down by Tuvok in front of three Starfleet admirals for failing to observe proper tactical procedures during that first mission. (VOY: "Revulsion") While in her first year aboard the [[USS Billings|USS Billings]], Janeway sent an away team to survey a volcanic moon. Their shuttle was damaged by a magma eruption and three crewmembers were severely injured. The next day she returned to the moon, alone, to complete the survey. She wanted the crew to know that their suffering had not been in vain, despite the possibility that she could have been killed. (VOY: "Night") :Tuvok's choice of phrase in "Night" suggests that Janeway was aboard the ''Billings while still of commander rank. However, she stated that she first met Tuvok following her first command nine years before "Revulsion." Jeri Taylor's Mosaic and Pathways novels show both sides of their first encounter, but maintain that Janeway's first ship was the [[USS Bonestell|USS Bonestell]]. This however was disproved in "Shattered" when it was clearly stated that the Al-Batani was her first assignment.'' USS Voyager Taking command In 2371, Captain Janeway took command of the Intrepid class starship USS Voyager. The vessel's first mission was to locate a missing Maquis vessel last seen in the Badlands. While in the Badlands, Voyager was engulfed by a huge energy wave that hurled the ship 70,000 light-years into the far-side of the Delta Quadrant, in the same way that it did the Maquis vessel. Janeway soon discovered that they had been brought there by the Caretaker, a being who was looking for a way to reproduce as he was dying. The Caretaker told Janeway of how he, and another like him who had left several centuries earlier, had accidentally ruined the homeworld of the Ocampa. After the entity's death, Janeway destroyed the Caretaker's array to keep it from falling into the hands of the Kazon, who would use it against the Ocampa. She then had the task of merging the Starfleet and Maquis crew in order to return home, a trip that would take over 75 years at the ship's maximum cruise velocity. (VOY: "Caretaker") In the Delta Quadrant 2371 During her first few days in the Delta Quadrant, Janeway met a Talaxian named Neelix and an Ocampa named Kes, who became crewmembers aboard Voyager after the Caretaker died. One of the problems facing Janeway was to combine the Maquis and Starfleet crew into one cohesive unit. Early on in the voyage there was an incident between Torres, a Maquis and Carey of Starfleet. Chakotay recommended Torres for the the job of engineer. After at first being reluctant because of Torres' temper, Janeway agreed and was pleased with the result. (VOY: "Parallax") While visiting a planet that was destroyed by some type of explosion, Paris and Janeway are transported back in time due to a fracture in subspace. They get caught up between a group of protestors and government officials. The disagreement was over the energy source that the government was using. When the protestors take over a power plant, Janeway believes that it is the source of the explosion. As the away team tries to rescue them by cutting into subspace, she realizes that this is the cause of the explosiion, seals the rift, time is restored, and no explosion takes place. (VOY: "Time and Again") During the first year of the voyage, Janeway would made contact with the Vidiians who harvested Neelix's lungs. They suffer from the Phage which destroy their organs. She would captain the ship into a nebula that was really an organic life-form. Voyager would come upon a wormhole, where Janeway made contact with a Romulan ship captained by Telek R'Mor. They tried unsuccesfully to transport through the wormhole onto the Romulan ship that was in the Alpha Quadrant. They discover that the ship is from twenty years in the past. (VOY: "Phage", "The Cloud", "Eye of the Needle") Later that year she would meet the KSikaris. They were capable of folding space to allow ships to travel great distances in short times. However, the government would not give this technology to Voyager. The crew tries to get it through other contacts, but finds it does not fit Federation technology. (VOY: "Prime Factors") She would find out that Seska, a member of the Maquis crew, was really a Cardassian spy altered to look Bajoran, and had been giving Federation technology to the Kazon. (VOY: "State of Flux") In order to relax, Janeway developed a Gothic holodeck program. She was the governess in a mysterious castle. (VOY: "Cathexis") Year two of the voyage home would bring new discoveries and contacts with different races. It would also bring the ship into confrontation with a Kazon sect led by Maje Culluh. She would discover Amelia Earhart and other humans in stasis. They were captured by the Briori to become slaves. Their descendants revolted and overthrew the Briori. They believed that the eight ancestors were dead and honored them in a shrine. Amelia invites the crew to stay on the planet, but they decide to continue their journey home. (VOY: "The 37's") During an attack by subspace aliens, Kes becomes fertile and Janeway must face the possibility that on a long voyage there will be sexual contact and possible pregnancies. Although the aliens are driven off, and Kes returns to normal, Janeway discovers that Ensign Samantha Wildman is pregnant. (VOY: "Elogium") 2372 Later in 2372 they come across an anomaly that distorts the structure of the ship, trapping the senior staff in the holodeck. Janeway was injured by the anomaly, but the crew soon realised that it was actually sentient, and attempting to communicate (VOY: "Twisted"). The ship would be attacked by the Botha who caused violent hallucinations in the crew; Janeway hallucinated her fiance, Mark. However, the Doctor and Kes were able to drive the aliens away and Voyager was restored to normal. (VOY: "Persistence of Vision") Janeway would also meet up with the Caretaker's mate, Suspiria. Suspiria has taken care of an Ocampa colony. She attacks Janeway and Voyager who she blames for the Caretaker's death. Kes is able to distract Suspiria with her telekinetic powers allowing Janeway to fire a toxin at Suspira that disables her. (VOY: "Cold Fire") Janeway would break the warp ten barrier with Tom Paris. This had an adverse effect on her, as her DNA mutated and she and Paris became amphibian creatures. She mated with Paris while in their amphibian form and had offspring, which were left on the planet they were rescued from. She would help rescue Tuvok and Torres from a Mokra Order prison, after being nursed back to health by Caylem, who believed she was his daughter. His wife and daughter had been killed resisting the Mokra Order. As Caylem was dying, Janeway told him she was his daughter and his wife was fine. (VOY: "Threshold", "Resistance") She would also have her first contact with Q. While exploring an asteroid, the Voyager crew accidentally release what turns out to be a Q from the core of the asteroid. After some time, the well-known Q arrives, telling Janeway that the other Q, known as Quinn, has tried to kill himself many times, and that this is the reason for his captivity. Quinn asks for asylum and a chance to become human. He argues that although the existence of a Q is exhilarating and incredible at first, the initial wonder very soon turns to boredom, as there is nothing more to explore, nothing more to reveal about the universe or anything. Because of this unbearable lack of purpose in the Q Continuum, he wishes to end his life. Janeway grants his request after a hearing on the matter, where numerous witnesses, including a hippie and USS Enterprise's William T. Riker, take part, but urges him to lead a full mortal life. Regardless, he kills himself, receiving a poison from Q, who reveals himself as a sympathiser with the late Q in the end. (VOY: "Death Wish") During an attack by the Vidiians, Voyager enters a divergence field and is duplicated in every aspect, including the crew. With the Vidiians attempting to board, both crews are in danger, and one of the Janeways destroy their Voyager, killing the Vidiians and saving the other Voyager. (VOY: "Deadlock") Janeway would face a crisis of conscience. Due to a transporter accident Neelix and Tuvok are fused into one being, Tuvix. The only way to bring them back is to eliminate Tuvix. Janeway must kill an innocent being to save her friends. (VOY: "Tuvix") Janeway would also confront fear incarnate, in the form of The Clown. This ocurred when she tried to save a group of Kohl who, while in stasis, had been trapped by their malfunctioning neural link. When the consciousness of some of her crew get trapped in the program, she enters and with the help of the Doctor she is able to defeat fear itself. (VOY: "The Thaw") Janeway and Chakotay are stranded on a planet due to an incurable disease that the atmosphere of the planet inhibits. They begin to show affection for each other. They were rescued when a cure was found. (VOY: "Resolutions") The rest of the year would be spent in confrontation with the Kazon. Chakotay is captured by the Kazon and tortured when he refused to give up secrets of Voyager's defenses. Paris leaves the ship under a ruse to prove that there is a traitor on the ship helping the Kazon. Janeway tries to form alliances with the Trabe, enemies of the Kazon to force them to a peace conference. The conference ends in disaster when the Trabe try to kill the Kazon. Voyager is captured and the crew is stranded on a prehistoric planet. After Paris along with Lon Suder and the Doctor regain the ship, the crew is rescued. Seska is killed and Culluh's power base is smashed. (VOY: "Maneuvers", "Investigations", "Alliances", "Basics, Part I", "Basics, Part II") 2373 In 2373, Tuvok suffered a mental breakdown. A mind meld with Janeway took them back to his tour of duty on the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]], captained by Sulu. The breakdown was caused by an alien virus that had lain dormant in his mind. Voyager was later attacked by alien ships that would attack in great number. Voyager would also come across a planet ruled by the two Ferengi who were trapped by an unstable wormhole. Janeway would devise a plan to oust the Ferengi who were exploiting the people. During a visit to a Nechani shrine, Kes is struck down by an energy surge and lapses into a coma. Janeway undergoes a series of rituals to help cure Kes. But in the end its is Janeway's faith that helps revive Kes. She takes Kes through the energy field even though the Doctor tells her that it's deadly. It does no harm and Kes is revived unharmed. (VOY: "Flashback", "Swarm", "False Profits", and "Sacred Ground"). After an encounter with a time ship from the future, Voyager was transported back to the 20th century. They stop Henry Starling, who had used the time ship for monetary gain, from launching the ship and altering history. (VOY: "Future's End, Part I") During that year, Q appears on the ship and wants to have a baby with Janeway in order to stop a civil war in the Continuum. He transports her to the Continuum, to escape a seemingly female Q that has boarded Voyager. The human perception of the Q civil war is set in the American Civil War, Janeway and Q are captured, but the female Q along with the crew of the Voyager manages to enter the continuum and rescue them. When the Qs engage in a truce, Voyager is returned to normal space, but not before Q presents his newborn son, whom he instead had with the female Q, to her. (VOY: "The Q and the Grey") After an accident that leaves Janeway in a coma, an alien energy being gives her visions of her dying. The alien wants Janeway to give up her soul so the energy being can feed off it. He even appears to her as her father, but she sees through the ruse and refuses to go. Once the being leaves, the Doctor is able to revive her. (VOY: "Coda") Near of the end of the year, Voyager is capture by the Nyrian who replace the crew with one of their number using a transporter and imprison them on a biosphere ship. Janeway would lead an escape by securing the transporter and beaming the Nyrian leader to a frozen wasteland, forcing them to return Voyager. (VOY: "Displaced") 2374 The following year would bring Janeway and Voyager in contact with two dangerous races, the Krenim and Hirogen. Voyager would discover a communications network that allowed them to contact Starfleet. The network was owned by the Hirogen, a hunter race. When Tuvok and Seven of Nine beamed over to examine the network they were captured by the Hirogen who planned on killing them and using their bones as trophies. Janeway discovered that the network was being powered by a black hole and by increasing the power relays, was able to disable the Hirogen ship and rescue the two. Later another Hirogen was encountered during his hunt for Species 8472 which continued on Voyager when the wounded hirogen was beamed over for medical attention. The final contact that year with the Hirogens would take place on Voyager. The Hirogens captured Voyager, and using brain washing techniques use the crew as prey in various hunting programs in the holodeck. Janeway played the part of a Klingon warrior killed by the Hirogen, and the leader of a resistance unit during a World War 2 holosimulation. After becoming aware of what was happening, the crew was able to retake the ship when Janeway kills the Alpha Hirogen. As the Hirogen leave the ship, she gives them holo-technology in hopes that they give up hunting live prey and use the holoprogram instead. (VOY: "Hunters", "Prey", "The Killing Game, Part I", "The Killing Game, Part II") The encounter with the Krenim would begin when a Krenim timeship tries to change history to restore the Krenim Imperium. This plunges Janeway and Voyager into a year-long battle. Somehow, the presence of Voyager has upset the calculations used to restore the Imperium, and must be eliminated. Voyager comes under a series of attacks by the technologically advanced Krenim resulting in the loss of much of the crew, and severe damage to the ship. It ends when Janeway suicide crashes Voyager into the time ship, restoring the time line and allowing Voyager to pass through Krenim space without further incident. (VOY: "Year of Hell, Part I", "Year of Hell, Part II") Also during that year the crew is subjected to various experiments carried out by cloaked aliens called the Srivani. After being close to death, the Voyager crew figures out a way to break the Srivani cloak, only to discover that the aliens have no intention of leaving, finding their studies much too interesting to abandon. The conflict ends when Janeway threatens to self-destruct the ship and the aliens along with it, partially because of the raised dopamine levels in her blood. This threat works, however, and the Srivani leave the ship. The holoprogram Da Vinci along with other Voyager technology is stolen by pirates led by Tau. Janeway finds his hideout and recovered the technology along with Da Vinci. (VOY: "Scientific Method", "Concerning Flight") Janeway would set out to destroy a molecule known as the Omega. It is the most dangerous and unstable substance known. Janeway succeeds in destroying the molecule, but not without opposition from Seven of Nine. (VOY: "The Omega Directive") Near the end of the year, Janeway would meet Arturis. Also at the same time they find a Federation ship that they believe was sent to take them back to the Delta Quadrant using slipstream technology which Arturis offers to help them install. However it is a ruse; the ship was manufactured by Arturis so he could take Voyager its crew to be assimilated, when that didnt work he would settle with Janeway, and Seven of Nine to be assimilated by the Borg. His people were fighting the Borg and their only hope was that Species 8472 would defeat the Borg. When Janeway helped the Borg, his people were assimilated and he wants revenge. Janeway is able to shut down the force field on the ship and she and Seven are beamed over to Voyager as Arturis ship arrives in Borg space. (VOY: "Hope and Fear") 2375 In 2375 Janeway and Voyager would make contact with a race known as the Malon. While entering a vast void in space with no stars, Janeway rescues a night being who is dying from radiation poisioning. The Malon, who are the garbage men of the Quadrant, are dumping radioactive material in the alien's space. He asks Janeway to close a vortex that the Malon are using to dump the material. Janeway decides to close the vortex which must be done inside the void, causing her to sacrifice herself. The crew refuses to follow her orders and instead persuade her to close the vortex as Voyager enters it. It causes a shockwave but Voyager survives and closes the vortex, protecting the space of the night aliens. Later in that year they encounter a Malon ship that is endanger of exploding and contaminating space due to ruptured fuel tanks. An away team finds that a Malon who is disfigured from years of work on the ship has deliberately caused the damage for revenge. (VOY: "Night", "Juggernaut") Janeway would discover that Species 8472 has simulated Starfleet Academy as a training exercise for preparation for an invasion of Earth. This is based on the actions of Janeway in their war with the Borg. When Janeway explains that she did not know that the Borg started the war, and that she hoped they could get home faster, the two groups find common ground. (VOY: "In the Flesh") She would demote Paris for interfering with a water society. Later, Kathryn had a romantic interlude with a Devore commander who, while looking for telepaths to arrest, asked for asylum aboard Voyager. The romance ended when the commander revealed himself as only pretending to defect in order to discover the whereabouts of the telepaths. She played the part of Queen Arachnia, Queen of the Spider People, in Paris' holoprogram Captain Proton. Aliens had taken the program as a serious threat and she had to "kill" Doctor Chaotica to satisfy the aliens that they were no longer in danger. She saved the ship and Seven from the Think Tank, a group of aliens who solved problems for a fee. They hired the Hazari to attack Voyager and in return for solving Voyager's problem with the Hazari, they wanted Seven of Nine. (VOY: "Thirty Days", "Counterpoint", "Bride of Chaotica!", and "Think Tank") Janeway would discover another Federation ship lost in the Delta Quadrant, the [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]], captained by Rudolph Ransom. He explains that his ship has been attacked by creatures that have killed many of his crew. The crew is beamed to Voyager for medical attention and the Voyager crew attempts to repair the Equinox. Janeway would discover that the reason the creatures are attacking the Equinox is that Ransom has been capturing them and using them for fuel for the ship. Janeway confronts Ransom and arrests him and his crew. The EMH for the Equinox, which was beamed aboard Voyager, helps the crew escape to the Equinox. They disable Voyager, kidnap Seven and speed away. In the meantime, the creatures attack Voyager. Janeway becomes obsessed with finding Ransom, and resorts to means that would not be acceptable to Starfleet. She is willing to kill a captured member of the Equinox if he does not tell them the location of the ship. When Voyager finds Equinox a battle ensues. When the Equinox is damaged by Voyager and attacked by the creatures, Ransom has a change of heart, drops his shields and surrenders Seven in exchange for his crew beaming aboard Voyager. He himself stays with his ship as it explodes. (VOY: "Equinox, Part I", "Equinox, Part II") 2376 In 2376 Tuvok was attacked by cloaked aliens during an away mission. The weapon fire caused brain damage. To cure him the Doctor needed to examine the weapon. With the help of Naroq, a Kesat, Janeway was able to track down the Ba'neth, the race of the aliens and using a photolitic converter is able to uncloak them. When Janeway threatens to expose their location to other races, they hand over the weapon and Tuvok is cured. (VOY: "Riddles") Janeway would encounter the Vaadwaur, a race that had been in stasis for 500 years in order to to survive the bombardment of their world, which was destroyed by the Turei. Janeway orders one of the statis pods opened. The Vaadwaur who is awakened is Gedrin. Janeway offers to help him wake up the rest of his race, in return for allowing Voyager to use its subspace corridors, which would considerably cut the time to return home. Unknown to Janeway, the Vaadwaur were a warrior race that had subjugated many of the races in their sector, including the Turei. They tried to take over Voyager but were unsuccessful. Gedrin refused to betray Janeway and helped them escape. (VOY: "Dragon's Teeth") Janeway and Voyager would enlist the help of Tash, who was working on a catapult vessel that could project a ship light years away. This would cut the time of Voyager's trip. However, Seven of Nine tries to sabotage the experiment. Attempting to bite off more than she could chew, she has downloaded too much information into her cortical node, resulting in paranoid delusions. She believes that Voyager was part of a Federation invasion force into the Delta Quadrant and that the catapult would bring more ships into the quadrant. She tells Chakotay this. At the same time, she tells Janeway that the catapult will be used by Chakotay to launch a Maquis attack on the Federation. When Seven uses the Delta Flyer to get away from Voyager, Janeway beams over and is able to convince Seven that she is ill and needs medical attention. (VOY: "[[The Voyager Conspiracy|The Voyager Conspiracy]]") Although Voyager was able to send message to Starfleet through the Hirogen communications network, there was still no visual contact with them. Lt. Barclay of Starfleet in that year was able to make visual contact by opening an artificial wormhole through which visual communication could occur. (VOY: "Pathfinder") Janeway would find time to relax in a new holoprogram of Paris', called Fair Haven. There, she became attracted to the main character, Michael Sullivan. Sullivan was happily married, but Janeway solved that little issue by changing the program to make him single. Later in the year she would rescue Paris and Kim from the townfolk who believed they were evil spirits. (VOY: "Fair Haven", "Spirit Folk") Voyager would be drawn into orbit of a planet with high revolutions by a gravimetric wave. Because of a tachyon core breech, a second on Voyager is a day on the planet. While trapped in orbit they observe the evolution of the planet. However, Voyager is unable to break orbit and when the civilization on the planet begins space travel Voyager is threatened and attacked. When one of the astronauts land on Voyager, Janeway explains the situation, and the pilot return to his planet. Ships from the planet use a tractor beam to pull Voyager out of its orbit. (VOY: "Blink of an Eye") Janeway would also suffer an illusion that she and members of her crew took part in a massacre on the planet Takaris. The massacre took place 300 year prior, but a synaptic transmitter sent images to anyone who entered the system. This was done as a way of commemorating the people who died. (VOY: "Memorial") Voyager would also encounter a Borg ship that was piloted by children who were separated from the hive due to an accident in space. After Seven convinces them to release captured crewmembers, Janeway allows them to be beamed aboard Voyager and join her crew. Later when she returns Icheb, one of the former Borg children to his parents on the Brunali Planet, she finds out that the Brunali are sacrificing their children to defeat the Borg. They inject them with a pathogen and when they are assimilated, the pathogen is spread among the Borg, effectively leading to their termination. They would save Icheb who would remain on Voyager. (VOY: "Collective", "Child's Play") Later that year Janeway becomes aware after an efficiency report that three members of her crew are performing below standard. She decides to take the three on a away mission with her in order to help them improve their efficency. When the Delta Flyer is attacked by an unknown force, the trio arise to the occasion and saves the ship and Janeway. (VOY: "Good Shepherd") Janeway would also foil a scam run by Dala, a con artist who was impersonating her. Dala was stealing goods and conning various races by pretending to be Janeway. (VOY: "Live Fast and Prosper") Janeway would also have her last meeting with an elder Kes who with her telekinetic powers was attacking Voyager, and by traveling back in time was trying to change the timeline by betraying Voyager to the Vidiians. She blamed Janeway for taking her away from her people, for developing her mental powers before she was ready to use them and destroying her youth. As the Vidiians board the ship in the past, Janeway is forced to kill the older Kes with a phaser and Voyager breaks free and escapes. Janeway explains to the young Kes in the past what has happened and she makes a recording explaining how happy she is and her stay on Voyager was voluntary. When the older Kes again appears in the normal timeline, she is convinced by the recording and leaves Voyager peacefully. (VOY: "Fury") At the end of the year Janeway would return an electric being who had invaded Voyager back to its home in a nebula. (VOY: "The Haunting of Deck Twelve") 2377 and 2378 In 2377 and 78, the last years of the Voyager trip home, Janeway faced many dangers and old enemies. The first threat came from an unlikely source: the Ferengi. Nunk, a Ferengi, tried to steal Seven's nanoprobes. He programmed a fake hologram of Barclay, which arrived on Voyager through the artificial wormhole Barclay had created to communicate with the ship. He was able to steal the codes by using a dabo girl to pretend she was Barclay's girlfriend. The counterfeit Barclay steered Voyager into a space accident that would destroy Voyager, and at the last minute take Seven and turn her over to the Ferengi. The plot was foiled by Barclay and Starfleet. (VOY: "Inside Man") She dealt with a mutiny by the Maquis caused by a repressed brainwashing technique implanted into Tuvok by a Bajoran named Teero. The ship also became trapped in a void in space in which only those ships willing to plunder other ships for technology could survive. Voyager, by forming an alliance with other ships in the void, was able to escape. Chakotay also required the aid of a past version of Janeway to restore the timeline on Voyager after it was hit with a distortion wave. (VOY: "Repression", "The Void", and "Shattered") Janeway dealt with Paris and Torres' marriage and pregnancy. She encountered Klingons who lived on a generation ship and were looking for the savior of their race and believed Torres was carrying the child. (VOY: "Lineage", "Prophecy") Janeway again encountered the Hirogen. They had used the holoprogram she had given them after their attempt to take over Voyager, and enhanced it so that the holograms became sentient. The holograms, under Iden, rebelled, killing the Hirogens and other Humans they came in contact with. Janeway joined with the Hirogens and defeated Idin and his murderous desires. But she protected the other holograms who wished to live in peace. (VOY: "Flesh and Blood") The crew was later captured and brainwashed into believing that they were part of a Quarren Workforce. Janeway became romantically involved with a Quarren before being rescued. (VOY: "Workforce, Part I", "Workforce, Part II") Q enlisted her aid in helping his son, "Junior", who had become a troublesome teenager. Janeway helped straighten the boy out and reconciled him with his father. She also convinced Neelix to stay with a colony of Talaxians they discovered on an asteroid and helped repel a group of miners who were threatening them. (VOY: "Q2", "Homestead") Getting home In 2378, Janeway was able to return to Earth with the assistance of Admiral Kathryn Janeway from the early 25th century in an alternate timeline. Admiral Janeway had provided her present-day counterpart with sophisticated anti-Borg technology, including transphasic torpedoes and ablative armor generator technology, in order for her to enter the nebula that had readings suggesting dozens of wormholes. When Voyager reached the nebula through guidance by Admiral Janeway she ordered the crew to enter the transwarp hub, but Captain Janeway was reluctant to forgo the opportunity to damage the Borg's infrastructure considerably. While trying to outrun the cascading shockwave reaction caused by the destruction of one hub, a Borg sphere pursued Voyager and attempted to capture it. Upon exiting the transwarp conduit in the Alpha Quadrant, Admiral Paris ordered all available ships to intercept in response to sensor readings indicating a Borg energy signature. As the Starfleet armada opened fire, Voyager destroyed the sphere from inside with a single transphasic torpedo. Shortly, the fleet greeted Janeway as Voyager exited the conduit and reached home. (VOY: "Endgame") Dealings with the Borg Admiral Janeway has earned herself a reputation for dealing with the Borg. Her first encounter with the Borg was in 2371 whilst Voyager was in drydock at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. A former Borg and future crew member from the future traveled back in time with the help of the Federation Starship USS Relativity. (VOY: "Relativity") Another encounter came about after she aided the Sakari in camouflaging energy readings and ruins from their planet. A single dead Borg drone was found among the rubble. (VOY: "Blood Fever") Whilst traveling through the Nekrit Expanse Voyager encountered a Borg Cube floating dead in space. There were no power signatures on board and scans revealed 1,100 dead drones. Janeway sent an away team over to the cube to collect and gather information about Borg technology. The Away Team discovered that all systems on the ship ceased abruptly by an electro-mechanical discharge approximately 5 years earlier. The team brought back a Borg Corpse to analyse. Whilst leaving the region, Chakotay was forcibly linked to the new Borg Cooperative and made to activate the Borg Cube which was destroyed seconds later by the Cooperative. (VOY: "Unity") In late 2373, she would have her most famous dealing with the Borg later in the year. After nearly three years of travel, the Voyager had reached the edge of Borg Space. Janeway increased security and prepared herself and her crew for the eventual crossing of Borg Space. Rather than turn around, Janeway and her crew managed to locate a small passage where there was no Borg activity. Janeway discovered a region of space with little or no Borg activity, which they named the "Northwest Passage". It was later discovered, however, that the absence of Borg activity was due to the presence of a large number of quantum singularities. Whilst en route to the Alpha Quadrant, Voyagers engines stalled as Kim detected 15 Borg Ships closing fast from behind. 14 of the ships passed Voyager but the last one scanned voyager with a polaron beam. Later, Kim detected that the power signatures of the Borg Ships had ceased. Janeway, curious about this decided to head for their position. When they arrived the Borg ships were destroyed. The singularities in turn were how a race, supposedly more powerful than the Borg, were entering our domain from their realm of fluidic space. Later, she learned that the Borg's new enemy, designated Species 8472, occupied the passage. Rather than tempt fate with the unusual aliens, Janeway opted to make a treaty with the Borg. Voyager's EMH had discovered a way for Borg nanoprobes to assimilate the previously immune Species. Janeway oversaw the development of a new nanoprobe-based bioweapon that was designed to attack Species 8472 at a cellular level. It was during this incident that Seven of Nine a human drone was stranded on Voyager. to remember her past to regain her individuality]] Seven of Nine's newly found individuality caused concern within herself, giving her the need to return to the Borg to be with the others in the collective. Kathryn Janeway attempted to stop this need by introducing Seven to her past and to what her standard life should've been. Despite much apprehension on Seven's part, Janeway eventually got through to her and she finally accepted her individuality. (VOY: "Scorpion", "Scorpion, Part II", "The Gift") Between stardates 50953.4 and 50984.3 Voyager launched a long range navigational probe. On stardate 50984.3 Janeway was interrupted while playing a new holo-novel by her first officer. Their recently launched probe stopped transmitting, the last few seconds of the probes telemetry showed a Borg cube approaching, then it being beamed abord the Cube with a drone accessing the probe. This alerted Janeway to her presence close to Borg Space. She decides to raid the Borg cube and steal its transwarp core which will speed Voyager's journey home. The mission goes well until Seven is captured by the Borg Queen. Janeway led an away team to free her using the Delta Flyer which had been adapted to withstand the fire power of the Borg. The Borg cube is destroyed and Seven is freed. (VOY: "Dark Frontier") In 2376, Janeway found out that a group of Borg had a genetic mutation that allowed themselves to exist as they were when they were individuals during their regeneration. This state was named Unimatrix Zero. Janeway assisted them in fighting Borg without the mutation so that they could remain individuals. She, B'Elanna Torres, and Tuvok implemented a nanovirus into Tactical Cube 138's central plexus, separating the members of Unimatrix zero from the hive mind. This plunged the collective into a civil war. (VOY: "Unimatrix Zero") Later Career Upon the return of Voyager to the Alpha Quadrant, Janeway would be promoted to the rank of Vice Admiral and given an assignment at Starfleet Command. In 2379, she would order the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] to Romulus, a message relayed at a request of the new Romulan Praetor, Shinzon. (Star Trek: Nemesis) Romances At the time Janeway was commissoned as captain of Voyager, she was engaged to Mark Johnson. Believing her dead after Voyager was lost in the Delta Quadrant, he married another woman in 2374. (VOY: "Caretaker", "Hunters") When Janeway and Chakotay were stranded on a planet due to an incurable disease, they developed feelings for each other. However after a cure was found the feelings were suppressed due to the fact she was his commander. (VOY: "Resolutions") In two of her holoprograms, she became involved in romance with holocharacters. In a Gothic program, she played a governess to the Burleigh Household and became involved with Lord Burleigh. In the program Fair Haven she would alter a main character, Michael Sullivan. He originated as a simple, married man, and she changed him to being unattached and virile. (VOY: "Cathexis", "Fair Haven") Janeway during the incident with the Devore Imperium, would become attracted to Kashyk, the Devore commander who pretended to defect to Voyager. She did not trust him and his plan to trap Voyager and the telepaths they were transporting failed. (VOY: "Counterpoint") After her memory was altered she worked at the main power distribution center on Quarra. She dated with a Norvalian called Jaffen. She fell in love. After three months she moved in with him. When she regained her original memory she said she could always use a skilled engineer, but it wouldn't be appropriate as they were romanticly involved. Janeway said she would never forget the time they spent together. (VOY: "Workforce, Part I", "Workforce, Part II") Relationships Admiral Patterson Admiral Patterson was Janeway's favorite teacher at Starfleet Academy. He became her mentor and a parental figure to her. Especially since her father had died when she was young. Patterson treated her like his own daughter. He helped get her the assignment on Voyager, and would give her the first tour of Voyager. (VOY: "Relativity") Tuvok Tuvok was one of her most trusted friends and advisors. She would discuss all command decisions with him. He disobeyed her orders concerning the Sakari technology that could fold space. When they refused to give up the technology that could shorten Voyager's trip, Tuvok suggested that they could trade for it on the black market. She ordered him not to pursue this. He tried to acquire the space folding anyway. She felt betrayed and was saddened by his disobedience. He explained that logic dictated his actions. (VOY: "Prime Factors") Her personal relation was one of the determining factors in her decision to terminate the life form Tuvix. He was created when a malfunction in the transporter combined Neelix and Tuvok. He wanted to live, but Janeway determined that Tuvok and Neelix should be restored and performed the procedure herself that killed Tuvix and restored Neelix and her friend. (VOY: "Tuvix") One of the reasons Janeway changed the timeline after Voyager had returned from its fifteen year journey in the Delta Quadrant was because Tuvok had suffered a mental disorder that destroyed his mind. The disease started in the Delta Quadrant. It had a cure, but the ship returned home too late for it to be useful. (VOY: "Endgame") The Doctor As the crew's journey unfolded, Janeway soon found herself even becoming friends with the Doctor, despite initially regarding him as just another hologram. As the journey unfolded, however, the two of them became closer, particularly when the two of them were the only crewmembers standing between Voyager and the Macrovirus that was attacking the ship (VOY: "Macrocosm"). The two of them also began to develop an almost mother/son relationship, with the Doctor often coming to Janeway when he needed personal advice or information about how his program was developing, as well as consolation about any wrong decisions he had made in recent times. It was Janeway who stopped the Doctor deleting the additional subroutines that made him unique when he felt responsible for a death (VOY: "Retrospect"), Janeway who assured the Doctor that none of the crew thought any less of him when he was embarrased about the fantasies created by his dream program (VOY: "Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy"), and Janeway who told the Doctor that none of the crew blamed him for betraying them to help a crew of holograms (VOY: "Flesh and Blood"). As well as this, when Janeway faced death after being captured by an alien species, the Doctor risked everything to save her, like any son trying to protect the mother who had given him life and nurtured him when he needed it most (VOY: "Renaissance Man"). Chakotay Janeway's relationship with Chakotay was complicated, to say the least. It started with him as an enemy, then a reluctant ship mate, a possible romantic interest and finally as her confidant and possibly her best friend. Chatkotay was the leader of a Maquis cell that Janeway was sent to apprehend. Both ships were transported to the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker. Chakotay and Janeway became reluctant allies in the attempt to find missing crew members and return to the Alpha Quadrant. After the array and Chakotay's ship were destroyed in a battle with the Kazon, the crews integrated and Chakotay became Janeway's first officer. (VOY: "Caretaker") Janeway would slowly begin to trust Chakotay and admired him for his fair handling of the crews of Voyager and the Maquis. (VOY: "Parallax", "Learning Curve") Janeway would rely on Chakotay's innovative tactics in the battle with the Kazon. She integrated many Maquis techniques in various battles. A budding romance seemed to emerge when both were left stranded on a deserted planet due to being infected by a deadly virus that had no cure. The planet's atmosphere retarded the virus' deadly effects. When they were rescued after a cure had been found, Janeway backed away from her feelings since she was his superior officer. (VOY: "Resolutions") Chakotay would become her most trusted advisor, although they did not always see eye to eye. This was evident during the encounter with the Equinox. The Equinox also became lost in the Delta Quadrant, and when Janeway found out that Captain Ransom was using sentient beings as fuel for the ship, she became obsessed with stopping him. She locked one of the crew of the Equinox in a cargo bay and threatened to unleash one of the alien beings, which were attacking both crews and who were lethal to the crew. Chakotay would stop her and try to reason with her. (VOY: "Equinox, Part II") One of the reasons Janeway attempted to change the timeline after Voyager had returned home after a fifteen year journey was that Seven of Nine, who had married Chakotay during the voyage, had been killed during an away mission. After returning to earth, Chakotay would die from what Janeway believed was a broken heart. (VOY: "Endgame") Personal likes and interests Coffee Kathryn Janeway is well known for her addiction to coffee. She will refuse to go a day without a cup of coffee and prefers it completely black, without milk or sugar. Janeway once tried to give up coffee, unsuccessfully. Once, Neelix tried to get her to use Voyager's food reserves instead of her replicator rations by giving her his famous "Even better than coffee substitute". Grudgingly, Janeway agreed to try it, but was relieved when the bridge called her just before Neelix was finished pouring it. (VOY: "The Cloud") Janeway's Coffee Quotes "Coffee, black." :- Janeway to Voyager's computer "Just... coffee." :- Janeway, after Neelix tried to give her another alternative to coffee instead of his custom substitute "There's coffee in that nebula!" :- Janeway "I'm just going to have to give up coffee, that's all there is to it." :- Janeway, after losing even more energy reserves in a nebula "Coffee: the finest organic suspension ever devised... I beat the Borg with it." :- Janeway, to Chakotay (VOY: "Hunters") "One more cup coffee and I'll jump to warp." :- Janeway, to Neelix (VOY: "Once Upon a Time") "You ought to try it one day. Keeps you sharp." :- Janeway, to Seven of Nine (VOY: "Dark Frontier") "It's an acquired taste." :- Janeway, to Kurros (VOY: "Think Tank") "Coffee, black." "Make it yourself." :- Janeway, Voyager's computer, after Q gave it a personality (VOY: "Q2") "I don't know why I ever gave this up." :- Admiral Janeway, talking about when she gave up coffee in an alternate timeline (VOY: "Endgame") " Listen carefully Neelix, because im only going to say this once.Coffee, black." :- Janeway, to Neelix after he informs her that more replicators have gone offline Chronology ;20 May, year unknown: Born in Bloomington, Indiana, on Earth ;Early 2360s: Serves as science officer aboard the [[USS Al-Batani|USS Al-Batani]] under future Vice Admiral Owen Paris ;2363: Serves as commander aboard the [[USS Billings|USS Billings]] ;2371: Assumes command and becomes captain of [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]; while looking for a Maquis ship in the Badlands, she was hurled to the Delta Quadrant along with her ship and crew ;2378: Returns to the Alpha Quadrant after being stranded for 7 years in the Delta Quadrant via the use of a Borg transwarp hub. Shortly thereafter, she is promoted to the admiralty and assigned to Starfleet Command ;2379: Orders Captain Jean-Luc Picard to Romulus for a diplomatic meeting with the new Praetor Shinzon Background Kathryn Janeway was played by actress Kate Mulgrew. The character of Kathryn Janeway was originally named Nicole Janeway. The role of this Janeway was given to French-Canadian actress Genevieve Bujold. Bujold left the cast of Voyager during filming of the pilot, "Caretaker", and was replaced by Mulgrew. The character was, at that time, renamed to its current form - Kathryn. On the First Season of Voyager DVD set, there are scenes showing an unenthusiastic Genevieve Bujold, the acclaimed French-Canadian actress, playing Captain Janeway. When she bolted from the set after only two days of filming, Kate Mulgrew, who had been turned down, was asked to come back for another audition. In many distant and back-on shots Sue Henley played Janeway, functioning as Mulgrew's stand-in. Apocrypha *In the Voyager relaunch book series, Admiral Janeway also teaches at Starfleet Academy with Tuvok. Janeway, Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn de:Kathryn Janeway es:Kathryn Janeway fr:Kathryn Janeway pl:Kathryn Janeway sv:Kathryn Janeway